


Who needs morals when you're a monster

by Bob_the_dragon_phoenix_thing



Category: Dragon Ball, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Parahumans Series - Wildbow, RWBY
Genre: Amorality, Dragons, F/M, Multi, Overpowered Oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_the_dragon_phoenix_thing/pseuds/Bob_the_dragon_phoenix_thing
Summary: What happens when you take a perverted, lazy, power-hungry, moral-less, 15 year old teenager and give him not a path or stairway, but an escalator to godhood, and just maybe omnipotence? You get a powerwank the likes of which this universe isn't ready for.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Who needs morals when you're a monster

**Author's Note:**

> For the record look up yharon by 00-inanis to take a look at what my character looks like as an endbringer, and look up nux taku to get a general idea of what my character looks like as a human... Humanoid?

(AN:never mind, don't look up specifically nux taku if you want to know what my humanoid form looks like. Just think muscular dragon faunas and you kinda get the idea)

My name is ### ###, and I live in ###, (what? Names have power) and I am currently bored as fuck. At the moment I am sitting on my bed and contemplating what to do, it's 3:00 am and I'm out of fanfics to read... Well, at least the ones I enjoy.

It's late already, (even if I'm half nocturnal at this point) so I may as well get to bed. I close my laptop and tuck it under my bed and lay down, after about 10 minutes of tossing and turning I finally start nodding off.

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm met with a pitch black void. I kinda just, glance around.

"Huh, dream..."

I start trying to imagine a nude Yang xiao long and turn this thing into a wet dream, but, alas, nothing comes of it.

"Oh come on! Stop blue balling me brain!"

I flinch as I hear a ***DING*** and a rather... Familiar image is displayed to me... **[look up 'Worm CYOA V1 Spacebattles']**

"What?" Suddenly a torrent of cliches and stories by the dozen slam into my mind, telling me of what this probably is. I slowly but surely move a trembling hand up to my mouth and clamp down on the flesh of my palm. Ouch... Oh...

Oh no. _This isn't a dream._

Fuck.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! FUUUUUUUUU-" If you must know why I was having such a panic attack it was because I am apparently going to _earth fucking bet,_ one of the most dangerous universes out there, like, on par with places like DC, Marvel comics, and the fate series. However it's the next nugget of thought that plops in my brain that peters out my very verbal freakout. You see the reason I freaked other than being teleported to a hyper dangerous death world, was that of all the self insert fanfics into Worm that I read, 90% of the people didn't know the CYOA was going to self insert them so they never took it seriously, and didn't choose options like their life genuinely depended on it. Secondly, of the remaining 10%, 90% of those people had some kind of handicap placed on them, or they had something other than the overpowered 1st version. I am already very well aware that this is all real, and a frantic skimming of the CYOA reveals it to be completely normal, no handicaps at all. "... Heh... Heheheh... HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" When I manage to calm myself down I grin maniacally as my hands flow across the CYOA, the void suddenly filled with the sounds of a very happy teenagers' near-psychotic laughter.

Let's see here, first I choose to insert as an endbringer, for one the crystal multidimensional flesh will start me off hyper durable, and it says all my powers will be multiplied by ten in power, while self insert and drop-in keep me as a feeble, fleshy human. When I confirm my selection a, catalogue appears. I'm staring at a box, and if I'm reading these numbers correctly it's 1km by 1km by 1km in size despite it appearing to be about the size of my body.(Probably scaled down for ease of use... Wait wasn't the max size 1000 feet, rather than 1000 meters? Actually I'll shut up now, thank you Mr. and/or Ms. R.O.B.) It kinda reminds me of the spore creature creator, if said creator was much more complex, and the controls are telepathically made. When I actually finish my masterpiece I realize that I just ripped off Inanis and made a copy of his fanart of jungle dragon yharon, it's in total 1km from nose to tail tip. However before I confirm my design I decide to try something, I grab hold of the dragon's skeletal structure and dislocate all of the joints and make the rib cage hyper flexible. I start bending Yharon's spine until he's curled up into a ball, wings wrapped around his contorted body, making him take up about only a quarter of the original space. I start increasing his size while trying to bend and shift his body to still fit into the cube. By the end I'm staring at cube of feathers, fur, and scales that is probably somewhere around 4 to 5km long when unraveled... Eh, there's another power in the CYOA that should fix this anyways. Next I obviously choose the easiest difficulty world breaker mode, starting me with 12 points and doubling the strength of all my powers. As I stare at the powers section I instead decide to move straight to the disadvantages, and see the total number of points I'll have by the end. Due to my nature as an endbringer I can only choose endbringer related disadvantages. First I choose sibling rivalry, which results in an endbringer attacking me every time another endbringer attacks a location. Next I choose destructive impulse, which causes me to attack a location of my choice every 3 months like the other endbringers, but I can just kill eidolon (the source of all endbringers) or use one of these powers on the CYOA to cheese it. Next I grab golden morning on the third level which means I have scion immediately knowing my location, ready to kill me, earning me 8 points. Finally I choose the cycle begins anew which brings 2 new entities in about 3 years into my adventure, (a few is 3) but even if I can't beat them by then, (fat fucking chance) I can just use the power I keep mentioning. This gives me an additional 10 points. I now have in total 36 points. Now for advantages, I choose blank, making me immune to pre/postcognitions, clairvoyants, and danger sensors. I choose broken limiter, doubling my power strength again, bringing to a total of 40x strength, (endbringer =x10 + world breaker mode = x10 + x2 + broken limiter = x10 + x2 + x2 = x40) I choose invictus which gives a person infinite willpower/determination, I grab first impressions which simply make it very easy to make good first impressions, (kinda self explanagrab ) next I grab alien nature which changes what I am made out of as an endbringer, and choose **[DETERMINATION]** from undertale, since frisk who was just a human child got an infinite number retries upon death, and utilized this to facetank an all out attack from a god of hyper death, and since I have invictus, which gives me an infinite amount of willpower/determination... Yeah... Anyways, I grab 6 additional cores, which allows me 6 extra cores as a failsafe for if my original core gets destroyed, and I finally grab unbound form, which allows me to change the shape of my true form to whatever I want if I go into a self-induced coma for 24 hours. This leaves me with 26 points, and I purchase every power on the CYOA other than god emperor of man, leaving me with 10 points left... I guest I'll put golden morning only at the second level meaning I only have 8 points... I'll just funnel the rest into additional cores. 

I confirm all my selections and suddenly I'm a cube of endbringer flesh in a rainforest. (AN: what's that, you didn't understand what the fuck the mc was doing? Then you probably didn't look up the CYOA) I grab hold of shaper and start reshaping my flesh to look like the dragon by inanis, and try flexing some of my powers to see if everything I'd operational, and it is. Now the first thing I will do in this world, is leave it.

' _Kaleidoscope, take me to a carbon copy of this universe except for the following things; the effects of the sibling rivalry, golden morning,destructive impulse, and the cycle begins anew don't exist, the time is the day after Taylor Hebert left the hospital.'_

And like that, I ran away from all my problems with no skin off my back. I'm still in the rainforest, just a carbon copy of the one I just left, and now I don't have to deal with scion, the endbringers, or any new entities. I activate power manipulation and do the following things: create a changer power that turns me into a human, albeit one specified to have a huge dick, a swimmers build, horns, wings, and a tail, and to be on the scale of an incubus in terms of attractiveness. Next I create a memory manipulation power, followed by one that manipulates someone's perspective, then an aura of normality which simply makes everything I do be seen as normal. I add 20 charges to just generally increasing my brute rating, and then creating a human mind control power. Finally I create an enormously ranged teleportation power which I then use to teleport to Taylor Herbert currently in her room, aura of normality already activated, and already shifted into my human form with the changer power.

When I teleport into the room she turns around, if only to see what happens, and after staring for two seconds, goes back to filling out her homework, as if a dragon-bird-man-thing teleporting into her room is perfectly normal...

Super powers are fucking awesome. (Oh and for the record my human form keeps the wings, tail, and horns, but whenever I want people to not treat me like everything I do is normal, but hide the extra parts, I'll just use normality on the wings, tail, and horns, so if I punch a gangbanger in the face he's gonna punch back, but not notice the extremities that are screaming 'CAPE YOU IDIOT!')

I walk up to her and grab her sweater and pull it off her, her arms raising to make it easier for me, and other than looking slightly irritated at being prevented from answering her question sheet, she doesn't really care. Removal of the sweater reveals a flat chest with two tiny nubs. I grab the hem of both her jeans and panties and pull them to her feet and throw them onto her bed. She rail thin, so I may as well do her a solid and make some upgrades. I utilize shaper and grab hold of her tiny tits, inflating them to the size of a B-cup, I fill out her arms and legs, and give her a cute, perky ass.

I bend her over her table and start hot dogging her firm ass cheeks, utilizing shaper to get her nice and wet for the meantime. After a minute or two of just enjoying her ass, I lower my dick to her cute, dripping pussy. I realise my dick might be painful for a lithe 15 year old, so I create a hentai logic power, and then spear her on my cock. She softly moans and starts gripping the edge of her table. I start sawing in and out of her tight, warm cunt, reveling in the sensations of her sporadically clenching pussy. I keep thrusting into her for several minutes before she let's out a slightly louder grunt, her cunt clenching down like a vice grip, nearly pushing me over the edge. She came pretty hard considering how much juices are coating my groin now, though its kinda funny that her face is perfectly blank, the flushed face notwithstanding.

I flip her over onto her back, and push her into a mating press and start pumping in and out of her cute little pussy, finally getting a look at her perfectly blank face, as if she was walking down the street. Honestly it's pretty fucking hot, and you couldn't even tell she was getting roughly fucked if it wasn't for the occasional quiet moan or grunt. I feel my release building up, so I start upping her sensitivity with shaper, which brings her moans up an octave. I finally finish, flooding her womb with my hot spunk, her cunt clenching, trying to milk my dick for all it can, her own orgasm helping her squeeze out that last dreg of sperm.

I pull out, my warm jizz slowly flooding out of her well-stretched hole. I use shaper to remove all of the evidence of this and activate memory manipulation, (idly spending 4 charges to make the range world wide.) Creating the following memories: 8 months before her trigger event I became an exchange student to Winslow since my original city got fucked by an endbringer. I had ended up defending her whenever I noticed her getting tormented by the bitch trio, which just caused her to become suspicious of me since she was paranoid. She tried to find some ulterior motive, and had come up with nothing and decided to accept that I was just a good person. This of course had the side affect of her falling for me **hard.** I was the only person in her life who genuinely tried to help her and go out of my way to do it, making me the only person in her life who she actually cared about other than her dad. However due to her low self esteem all she could do was try her best not to stutter and go through a full body blush whenever I'm in her presence, Emma took advantage of this to mercilessly make fun of her about how she could never manage a guy like me, but making sure to only say so when I'm not in earshot since it was quite obvious that I would date her if I knew that she was in love with me. This resulted in her growing increasingly irrational over how eventually I'll find out about her crush and become disgusted of her. This boiled over about two months since we met when she jumped me while we were hanging in her room, tonguing me, and being very surprised when I reciprocated, resulting in us having sex. By the end of the coitus she fell in love all over again, and we officially started dating then and there, Danny already accepted our relationship, and Taylor was walking on sunshine at this point, the only problems she had was the bitch trio and Winslow, and even then I mitigated a lot of that bullshit. By month 3 I revealed to her my status as a 'parahuman' and how I'm a strong changer who can turn into a dragon like Lung, only instantaneously, and I was surprised that she didn't care and just "loved her big dragon boyfriend even more now." By month seven and a half I finally 'gathered the courage' to tell her about my nature as an endbringer by revealing my true in all it's 5 kilometer long glory. Before she could properly freak the fuck out I told her about how before I started hanging out with the humans and obtained the name Yharon Calamitas, ("Yes love, I also still think it makes me sound like an edgelord") my fellow city-destroying siblings simply called me 'The Disappointment' due to me not wishing to wipe out cities for shits and giggles. Eventually I just left and made myself appear human and hung out with them. It took her a day or two to come to terms that her boyfriend was capable of wiping cities off the map but she quickly reassured me that she still loved me and didn't hold what my asshole siblings did against me. This was quickly followed by the dreaded locker incident. I wasn't at school that day since I was helping Danny fix the house up, and got an OK from the school. I stayed with her for as long as the hospital let me and even then tried to stay in the room past visiting hours before getting kicked out. It was a day after her stay at the hospital (now) that I explained to her that she triggered which she knew, but what shocked her into silence was that I wanted to train her since I knew she was going to go out and try to be a hero even if I forbid her.

I finish slotting in these memories, (while she's temporarily out of it due to the 8 months of memories being crammed into her head I redress her and activate my now worldwide memory manipulation to manipulate the memories of various people from minor to major degrees to make everything I did in Taylor memories seem true. I also add perspective manipulation to make anyone who sees either digital or physical evidence that point to otherwise believe it was created via parahuman shenanigans.) and when she recovered she certainly looksedlike someone who got told they're going to get power training by an endbringer. 

"So..." I lead with a smirk, "ready to become a superhero?"

The sheer joy Taylor is radiating is practically tangible. She tackle hugs me along with a long tangent of "THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU!" Seriously, by the time she's done she covered my chest in snot and tears. I think she had a lot of emotional baggage and the idea that she's gonna have someone to walk every step of the way with her to deal with her trigger event just opened the floodgates.

As I stare down at the girl who slew a god, weeping tears of joy, completely and utterly devoted to me, and essentially thanking me for mind controlling her, I can only chuckle in joy.

This is the life.

* * *

**3 months later...**

As I sit on a recliner couch, listening to Mr.Gladly drone on about useless cape politics, (normality aura OP) I can't help but think about what is going to come tonight. Today is the day that skitter would go out and fight lung, and I know that I haven't changed canon enough to change the locations or timestamps surprisingly, if the news going about the ruby casino getting raided by the undersides says anything about canon going along. I am genuinely surprised by this, and it's either coincidence, or R.O.B tom-fuckery going on, trying to keep canon the same until I want to change canon, and if so, thanks R.O.B! (AN: you're welcome, and yes I am the R.O.B, the thing is, authors are technically the gods of their stories since they dictate what happens. That and I have a minor superiority complex, so screw off, I wanna be capital G God) Anyways, having Taylor as a girlfriend is a fucking treat. Seriously, she's so fucking adorkable and her low self esteem makes me wanna snuggle into her and hide her away from this shitty world. I've been genuinely training her and she's much stronger than canon!Taylor at the start of the lung fight. She already knows some martial arts, she can see through her bugs and already has a ten block large range. She knows proper teamwork, I helped her build her suit and it has the claws and chitin armor. While she's still submissive she's still getting more confident by the day. Me and Taylor have been having lots of fun just hanging out, although the sex has been pretty great too. Speaking of sex I've had some pretty fun time with some other parahumans. I've utilized normality aura to fuck miss militia, purity, tattletale, bitch, bakuda, brandish, glory girl, panacea, laser dream, lady photon, cricket, othala, vista, (fuck off she is easily the most mature ward) and even shadow stalker, bitch be crazy, but I love me some ebony. Now I'm sure you're wondering how strong I am, and honestly I could vaporize scion from this couch if I felt like it. 7 months worth of charges via power manipulation, which is 40x stronger than normal = 42,000 charges... Let me remind you that just 4 or 5 charges is enough to create a power that would have the PRT almost certainly get an S-class threat slapped on my head, meaning I have the potential to destroy a country minimum, annihilate the human race maximum. Now let it sink In that I have a brute rating of over 1000. I can literally vaporize planet earth with a punch. And it only required 500 charges to get that powerful. But other than that let's talk about all the cool shit I nabbed from other universes. For one I have a ridiculous amount of aura from RWBY, which I obtained by nomming the souls of hundreds of hunters and huntresses, and adding their aura's and semblances to my own arsenal of powers. I have enough aura to tank multiple hydrogen bombs to the face and only lose a few percent of my total reserves. After this I started practicing the use of **[DETERMINATION],** and managed to get down how to **[SAVE]** and **[LOAD],** meaning I could, much like frisk, tell permanent death to fuck off. I took advantage of my unique form of immortality to travel to the dragon ball universe, without having to worry about zeno vaporizing me for moving in on his chunk of the omniverse. Luckily my paranoia was unprecedented and I traveled easily through the universes. I ended up killing Oolong and the blue midget dude, then proceeded to use the dragon's wish to obtain the ability of ki. I traveled to a copy of the universe and repeated the murder part, but this time I nabbed some of goku's DNA and then wished for mastery of the super saiyan transformation, specifically the one that multiplies my power by 50. I rinsed and repeated this for ssj2 but apparently ssj3 was beyond the power of shenron, so I went to namek and used porunga to get mastery of ssj3. After this I went to the dragon ball super universe, and after a few deaths via saiyan/god/namekian/arcosian/android/human beat down for trying to poach their wish, I finally managed to actually become a super saiyan god, of course I immediately noped the fuck out since I was going to get annihilated by the z-fighters and more. I could probably take on any one of them individually but not all at once. I utilized this same strategy to get ssgss, ssgss2, (which while you wouldn't think exists in canon, is just vegeta's super saiyan royal blue) ssgss3, and even mastered ultra instinct. (firstly, holy shit my fanboy is squealing in joy. Secondly, I'm able to handle the effects of mastered ultra instinct unlike goku due to my endbringer flesh, **[DETERMINATION]** being it's usual bullshit self, and finally aura which is making my body even more durable. I also sapped some knowledge of various ki techniques and martial art styles from the z-fighters with a victor-esque power. After this I stopped visiting universes for a while, the only universe I visited for the next month was the how to train your dragon universe, which I only spent like an hour in gathering templates of the various dragons with shaper. I stopped visiting other universes after that short trip, and its been a month since then. Overall I am basically unstoppable, and if I were to list all the other powers I made with power manipulation and the semblances I got in RWBY, we would literally be here all day. So if I use a power that I didn't previously explain, assume it was the result of a semblance or a product of power mani-

"What do you think Mr Calamitas?"

I glance up and realise Mr.gladly asked me a question. First, you don't interrupt another man's internal monologue asshole, second, I dont know what you're talking about so you're getting a dose of the almighty aura of normality.

His eyes glaze over, and he turns to ask another student the same question. He ruined my monologue so I may as well quit while I'm ahead... and now I'm horny. I glance around and realise that Taylor, Madison, Emma, and Sophia are all in the room at the moment... Its decided, I'm fucking all four of them. I grab hold of aura of normality, twisting it to my desires.

I walk over to Taylor and teleport all her clothing into my hammerspace, and pull her by the hand until she's kneeling at the foot of the couch, repeating the process for the bitch trio. I sit on the couch and auto-strip myself, leaving four blank faced beauties staring at my engorged cock, precum leaking out my urethra. My dick jumps at the sight, and at this point I'm painfully hard, and I can't hold back anymore.

"Suck" I command.

They don't see anything abnormal about sucking my dick, so they obey my wishes. I can't help the satisfied groan that empties from my mouth as I feel my meat attacked from all sides. Emma wraps her full, pouty lips around my twitching dick tip, and sucks hard, bobbing up and down the upper half of my cock. Sophia and Taylor tag-team the second half of my dick, licking and sucking the right and left side respectively. Madison herself is slathering her tongue all over my swollen balls. I'm not able to handle this 4 pronged attack, and feel my release arriving a minute later, so I grab Emma by the hair and slam her to the hilt of my prick, hot cum flooding down her throat and filling up her belly. I prolong my orgasm with shaper, moaning and groaning as I fill this bitches throat with thick baby batter. 30 seconds into my orgasm Taylor and Sophia join Madison in sucking the only accessible part of my genitals, and I sigh in satisfaction at the feeling of my balls churning from the ministrations of the trio of girls coating my nuts in saliva. Its a minute later that I pull her off my shaft with a *pop* and she collapses to the ground. I go flaccid and remove the evidence with shaper, redress the girls, and guide them back to their seats, before deactivating my favorite stranger ability. Their eyes go glassy for a moment before they refocus on the lecture, as if they were simply nodding off before they mentally slap themselves awake.

As I lament on how fun it's gonna be giving director piggot a hernea over 'accidentally' killing Lung because he pissed me off somehow, I can't stop the wide smile that spreads across my face.

"I love my new life"


End file.
